


Nightwing and Huntress: A leap of faith

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Crime, F/M, Romance, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. While helping Huntress, Nightwing comes at odds with Oracle and Batman about trusting her.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 3





	Nightwing and Huntress: A leap of faith

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that randomly went into my mind after reading some older Nightwing comic books and I wanted to try more Dick/Helena. I've done the pairing before in The Darhk War series, but never with main focus on them, more like the background romance in my stories, while focusing mainly on other pairings.
> 
> For the actors, I'm imagining Matt Long as Dick, Peyton List (also known as Lucy Lane from "Smallville" and Lisa Snart from "The Flash", as much as I like Jessica de Gouw, Peyton fit better here) as Helena and Ashley Greene as Barbara/Oracle, considering her voice acting of the character in Batman: Arkham Knight video game, also, I can see red-haired Ashley playing Barbara too.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics.

Nightwing was jumping from one rooftop to another before he stopped and looked around. "OK, Oracle, how far am I from the location?"

" _Not too far._ " Barbara said over the comms. " _Look, Dick, Helena isn't like us. Don't take this the wrong way, I get what you're trying to do and I'm sure Bruce does too to an extent but… you're not exactly the best judge of characters. And the Huntress of all people? I mean—_ "

"That's not fair, Babs. Would you condemn Jason that easily? It's not as much about what she does than about what you and I…" Nightwing paused and sighed, realizing he was going too far now.

" _No, I… that's not the point. It's not about that at all._ " Barbara sighed. " _I just…_ " She took a breath. " _I'm sorry. Look, you and I have both moved on and I get that she feels… familiar and close to you. All I'm saying is that I hope you know what you're doing, since things can easily get out of hand, where she's involved._ "

"Don't worry. It's nothing I can't handle. And if I get in over my head, Bruce is one call away, right?" Nightwing asked and Barbara refrained herself from rolling her eyes, while Nightwing rappelled onto another rooftop. Same old cocky Dick Grayson.

* * *

In the mansion of the crime boss Serge Malfatti, the thugs screamed as bodies dropped, some of them dead or with flesh wounds, but too incapacitated to fight back as a woman in purple leather suit and wielding a crossbow slammed another thug to a wall and knocked him out and dodged the gunshots, taking cover behind a bar and firing another crossbow bolt, causing for the lighting above to fall and pin the thugs down.

* * *

Malfatti was in his office, opening his safe and pulling out his pistol, when a crossbow bolt disarmed him.

"You have something that used to belong to the Bertinelli family." The Huntress demanded as she noticed in the safe some necklace with a jewel on it. "I'm here to take it."

Next thing she knew, she was disarmed of her gun by a big, muscular thug, who threw her against a wall as it cracked as she fell down, dazed. The thug kicked her as Helena coughed out blood, feeling her ribs break as Malfatti ran off but as he went to the corridor, around the corner, next thing he knew, his face met the strong muscular arm of Nightwing, sending him to the floor, knocked out and with a broken nose.

The thug had slammed Helena against a table, choking her as he grabbed her by her throat as she gasped for air but the next thing the thug knew, a metal cable wrapped around his neck as he let Helena go, while she gasped for air and Nightwing attacked the thug with a relentless flurry of strikes with his batons before flipping over his shoulder and slamming him to the floor, knocking him out before Helena and Dick smiled at each other.

* * *

After Malfatti and his men had been arrested by GCPD, Dick and Helena were in her apartment, while Dick, who was wearing a white tank top and shorts and listened to the shower, was talking on the phone with Bruce.

"Look, Bruce, don't bother lecturing, OK? It's not like she killed anyone this time. Besides, things aren't as black and white as you might believe." Dick said.

There was a silence before Bruce spoke up and what he said, Dick certainly did not expect. " _Perhaps you're right._ "

"What?" Dick asked. This was maybe the first time in years he heard Bruce admit that he was wrong, and about Helena, of all things.

" _I've learned the hard way with you, Helena and Jason years ago that I can't control everyone, nor should I try. I may not agree with her methods, but as long as someone keeps her in check, I can't argue with the results. All I can ask you is to be careful._ " Bruce said and Dick knew that was the closest thing to approval and blessing he was going to get.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." Dick said before hanging up.

Helena was in the shower, leaning against the wall, while the warm water sprayed down on her as she used the sponge to rub the shampoo, sweat and dirt from the previous night off, while taking deep breaths to let the warmth sink in and she then went on to pour more handful of shampoo as she ran her fingers down her hair and scrubbing the filth off before she let the water from the shower wash the shampoo and filth down her body and suck into the drain on the floor. She then picked a towel to dry her hair and her body before she hung the towel on a radiator to dry it off and went out and sat down next to Dick, with her naked body on display in its beauty.

"Lecture from the Bat again?" Helena asked as she held Dick by his hand.

"Not exactly. More like 'Be careful, I hope you know what you're doing,' that kind of drill." Dick said as Helena smiled, amused.

"I know what I am and I know what I've done. But he should know that the decisions people make aren't always black and white but also in shades of grey." Helena said.

"You just can't make them too personal, but even he sometimes does it, like with the Joker or Ra's al Ghul." Dick noted and snorted. "I wouldn't say that I hate him, but given that even he sometimes has made exceptions, it's not like he can have the moral high ground. But he's afraid that he'll become no better than the monster he fights, which I can get but…" He took a breath as he smiled at Helena.

"But what?" Helena asked.

"As long as there are people that care about us, who can pull us back from that edge, I'm not afraid. And I'm not ready to give up on you, even if Bruce, even if the Justice League might be." Dick said and Helena smiled as they kissed and laid down on the bed, with Helena placing herself on top of Dick as she grabbed him by his waist and took his top off, while he ran his hands down her arms and breasts as she moaned softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Frankly, not really proud of this one in particular, but I just wanted to try a Dick/Helena (Nightwing/Huntress) fic, since they did Helena so dirty in the comic books as well. While I prefer Dick/Barbara, Dick/Helena had good interactions and while it was probably always meant to be a short-time deal, I think they could've explored this one a bit more before they would break it off.
> 
> Don't get me started on how they did her dirty in Justice League, since they never even really treated her as equal anyway due to her methods or her later being at odds with Dick, when they were in the Outsiders team. If it was going to be a short-time deal between Dick and Helena, at least don't treat her like crap, but it's not like they haven't done the same with Clark/Alicia in Smallville to prop up Clark/Lana or the rushed send-off of Patty in The Flash TV series to pave way to Barry/Iris, though maybe it's a blessing in disguise, since at least they didn't kill Patty off to prop WestAllen up, unlike what happened with Alicia.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
